falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Torquhil Rutland
Torquhil Antony Paul Rutland is a Fallen noble and politician and former Falleentium Coast Guard Captain. He is the current Federal Representative of Tapanuo, gaining the noble title of Baron of Yttinis. Rutland is the son of a former Coast Guard Admiral and a retired Entloland politician. He has one child with his wife, whom he married in 530AER. First introduced to politics after leaving the Imperial Coast Guard, Rutland joined the Entish Conservative Party and was Deputy State Chancellor under John Winnfield's Chancellorship before briefly serving as Acting State Chancellor when Winnfield stepped down. During this time he grew close with Bryce Kaldwin and senior members of the House of Kaldwin. Torquhil Rutland is the founder and Head of the Rutland House. Birth and Early Life Born in 520AER, Torquhil Rutland was brought up in a Upper Class household. He was born and raised in Entloland and has never lived outside its borders. Due to his parents wealth and status, Rutland was spoiled his whole child hood, receiving home schooling and a pamperous life style, including frequent holidays in and out the Empire. Tragedy struck the Rutland household when, at the age of 12, Torquhil and his younger brother, Raul, 8, were playing outside with three of their friends. One of the boys hand a gun, from their parents, and accidentally discharged the weapon which shot and killed one of the family's maid. Publicly, Torquhil has never spoken about the incident and it still remains a mystery as to who pulled the trigger. Rutland attended the National Autonomous University of Entloland as an undergraduate, studying economics. He was an active member of the Entish Conservative Party youth movement and a political club, whose members continue to be close friends with Rutland. He was a skilled dressage horseman, and was a member of the Entloland national team at the Pan-Empire Games in Delnour. At the end of university, he earned a master's degree in Public Administration. He later took on a PhD and his doctoral dissertation was published as Political Participation, Public Investment and Support for the System: A Comparative Study of Rural Communities in Falleentium. Coast Guard Career Rutland joined the Imperial Coast Guard to keep his father happy and satisfied. Rutland spent the majority of his working years in the Coast Guard, rising to the rank of Captain. His assignments included serving as operations officer and chief test pilot at the Coast Guard Aircraft Program Office. In that capacity, he conducted most of the developmental and all of the acceptance test flights, including sea trials, and wrote the flight manual. During his Coast Guard service, Rutland received numerous awards, including two Defense Distinguished Service Medals, two Distinguished Flying Crosses and the Secretary of Transportation Heroism Award. A popular commander but resigned in 560AER to pursue a political career. State Chancellorship In 560AER Rutland was invited to join the then cabinet of John Winnfield as Deputy State Chancellor of Entloland, having been a life-long member of the Entish Conservative Party, he accepted. Under him, there were several reforms to the prison, police and military support services in the Federal State. Due to growing unrest, Winnfield resigned and Rutland immediately took over as Acting State Chancellor. He did not stand for the next election and his party lost the election. Appointment as Federal Representative In 569AER, with former Fed Rep Bryce Kaldwin growing to retirement age and wanting little to do with politics, the noble made it clear to his closest allies that he was looking to appoint a Ducal Official. Whilst serving in the government and coast guard, Rutland became close to Bryce and his family. He was extremely loyal to the noble and often held dinner parties in his honor. To secure his position against his possible rivals, Rutland made many public speeches in the build up to the appointment. He made clear that he wanted the position and gained public support, forcing Kaldwin's hand in his favor. It took the noble three months to decide who the Ducal Official would be and after much campaigning and bonding, Rutland finally got the result he was looking for. He was appointed Federal Representative in a time of great trouble and much need. Rutland has been very vocal about his opinion of building up a strong defense force and maintaining security, as one of the State's biggest priorities. The Commander of the National Guard is one of Rutland's top advisers and they are good friends. Many speculate that under Rutland's administration, Entloland will build up a massive Police Force and National Guard, causing fears among some of a police state. Although, publically Rutland has said he doesn't believe the populace should be controlled by force and he would never build up such a force where the populace would live in fear, he believes in policing with the consent of the people. There are no signs of him taking steps to making a paramilitary force or increasing the powers of Police or the National Guard. Rutland was sacked a Federal Representative of Entloland after a disagreement with the ruling House. The Emperor appointed him as Federal Representative of Tapanuo shortly after. Peerage After losing Entloland, Rutland was hand picker by Emperor Vinther to lead Tapanuo as the Federal Representative. As a reward for his service, Rutland was awarded a life peerage as Baron Yttinnis, officially finding the Baronage. Thus making him Lord Rutland, 1st Baron Yttinnish. Lord Rutland has formed close links with Prince Vinther, the young Duke of Tapanuo. Speculation has it that Rutland has been an adviser to the Prince on growing up in the public light. Critics of Lord Rutland have said that he is attempting to get friendly with the young prince to secure his family's position as Federal Representative and to arrange marriages between the royal and baron's family.Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium